


The Emotional Roadshow: Poppin Pelegrino

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Series: The Emotional Roadshow [5]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluffy, Muffins, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: These books are beginning to get a little darker and deeper as Tyler, Josh and Jenna realise even though the breaks between tours are supposed to be for healing and laughter, they seem to be filled with anxiety and Blurryface.// This chapter explores more of Josh's relationship with his his family and his anxiety//ABANDONED UNTIL LATER NOTICE





	1. Poppin Pelegrino

Smashing my champagne flute against Tyler's we cheer happily, It had just been announced that we’d won a VMA for our heathens video, we had decided not to go to the ceremony neither of us nor Jenna enjoying them particularly much. We all ,liked simplicity when it came to being humble, the big burning lights, clapping hands and blaring music just seemed so haphazard and arbitrary, we were given awards for being on trend not because we meant something. 

The twinge inside my feels off, as if everything almost feels like it’s in slow motion. I can see everyone around me but everything feels heavy and weighted. I know what that twinge is, and i know why everything seems so dismal. Simplicity seems far fetched at this rate, and all I want to do is lie down and sleep. 

Tylers laugh breaks me out of my mind process, that small giggle that bubbles from the back of his throat as he tilts his head back and heartedly laughs with joy. Jenna stands tall next to me, her blond hair falling off the curve of her shoulder and her hand barely grazing the back of my thigh. A reassurance she’s mine, and Tylers, but mine even within the eye of the public. 

I love the way her eyes light up slightly as you hear Ty’s laugh, I know a lot of fans like it but being in the same room as it, being next to him as the sound rolls of his tongue really raises your soul and your heart rate. 

My eyes glide across the upscaled room of Ty and Jenna’s, and technically my place, until they lay on Jordan sitting on the sofa, eyes darting up in nervous tension as he sips on some supposedly sweet wine, but with his taste being the same as mine we both find the wine too bitter to really drink. Small awkward sips that barely run past the lips just to make your hands do something. I gulp knowing somethings wrong with him, heartbroken and ill feeling. I again turn my attention back to Jenna, feeling that itching feeling in my hand. 

Just wanting to drag it through my scalp and tug at my already damaged hair, what's the point in stopping the inevitable, it’ll fall out eventually, the bleach drying it out and making it break off easily. Jenna had recently started buying more conditioner just so that my hair would feel nicer because of how much she had started to massage my scalp. 

When I’d first felt fingers drag through my hair, this time lovingly instead of tangled with stress, I’d cried in warmth. Shed tutted loudly, saddened by the poor quality of my home grown hair. “J you gotta look after yourself” She’d reminded me as she began to rub an oil into my scalp. Tender remembrance of childhood memories polluted my mind as the scent of Lavender filled the room. 

Jenna stood in front of me now, soft hazel eyes flickering uncertainty as her hand rested on my shoulder. “I’m okay” I whisper carefully before letting my eyes yet again raise to where Jordan was sitting, I find him gone. I smile sadly at Jenna as she looks concerned, “I’ll talk to him” I tell her before bringing my hand to the back of my hair. Instincts kick in as I thread my hair through my fingers and softly begin to tug. Jenna’s fingernails soon find themselves digging into my black suit. 

“Sorry habit” I murmur, anxiety filling my stomach. “I’m worried Josh.” She tells me but my already unsteady breath has picked up the pace and i can feel my chest moving a little more erratically. “Shit, lets go” 

Her tanned warm hand find itself in mine as she drags my through the front room. Gold balloons hang from the ceiling and other guests mull over the decorations in our lounge. We end up upstairs. Jenna’s barely closed the door before i can actually stop breathing. Tears swelling to my eyes. I can hear the intake and exhale of my quick breathes but nothing else. The blood rushing from my head to my body. And if i even slightly move it feels like my brains slides around in my skull. 

“Josh!” Jordan suddenly exclaims in front of me. Wherever he came from doesn’t bother me but I can vaguely see track marks of tears down his rough cheeks. As he calms me down, I end up hiccuping pulling him close. My hands shaking as they grasp at the lapels of his black slick jacket. Jenna had soundly slipped out the room when she felt i was safe enough to be left without her. 

“I love you” I tell Jordan tears falling freely as i sob, pulling him closer i let myself cry into his shoulder, “I love you so much”. His hands grip around my back, his short nails somehow finding a way to dig themselves into my jacket. “Jordan everyone’s worried” I say my voice hoarse but less wet with tears. 

“Why, I’m fine” His equally shaky voice asks back. His form and skin shivering beneath my arms as I hold him, tension filling my gut. “Don’t do this Jord, don’t shut me out.” 

And all Jordon wants to do is scream out the fact Josh pushed him out, that he’s replaced him with Tyler and Jenna. That despite the fact that he’d been the closest sibling to Josh whilst they’d been on tour he somehow felt as if he was behind a glass wall. They were all made of whispers, telling secrets they didn’t trust Jordon to keep. No one else had said anything, not even Ashley who he knew spoke to Joshua semi regularly at least they had been recently. 

But Jordon doesn’t scream out, scared his own brother would hate him for being so clingy for being so loving. He clasps his mouth shut against Josh’s collarbone and sobs quietly into his brothers white shirt. 

Both of the boys take turns with tears and Josh is left more consumed with confusion than ever before.

-

“Please?” I whisper, my voice breaking as i cling to Jordan. “I love you so much Josh but I’m not ready to say anything yet.” He says, teary but final as his words fall into my ears. “Tell someone else? Ash, Mom, Aaron, anyone?” Jordon simply shakes his head in response, his dark curls bouncing as he shakes. 

-

“He won’t tell me Abi”  
“You made this mess Josh, you gotta be the one to sort it out” 

Josh was yet again left, the house pounded with silence and darkness. Jenna and Tyler had gone out for date night and left Josh to watch some films. In hindsight it was a stupid thing to do because whilst on said date, both Tyler and Jenna were too on edge, too worried about Josh to really enjoy it. 

Both of them nodded at each other as soon as they finished their main course, too anxious to care about desert, they'd rather curl up with Josh and stop him from pulling out his pretty hair.   
-

I sat curled up tightly in the bedroom. The duvet coiled around me like a snake, it’s skin pushing me down, suffocating me in the mattress. A sob retched it’s way up through my vocal chords, coldness surrounding me despite the massive duvet that made a makeshift coffin for my body. Abi and now Ashley kept calling, asking what was wrong with Jordan but Jordan wouldn’t tell him. They kept blaming him for his little brothers odd behaviour, the tone of depression that now swallowed the small boy. Yet neither of them had noticed the blankness that was stretching around myself. 

To awkward to ask for help, even from Ty and Jen, although knowing both of them they will have picked up on it. So much cuddling had been occurring lately. Ill nights full of anxiety ended in me crying silently with Tyler's head nuzzled into my neck and Jenna's soft body laying between us, snuggling into our limbs. 

Crying is all I seemed to do these days. 

I hear the door unlock downstairs. My body instantly rigid with anxiety, scared of it being an intruder until I heard Jenna’s soft giggle and call for me. “J where are you?” She laughed lightly a tone of nervousness filling the undercut of her voice, she was trying to fool herself into thinking i’d be alright even though she knew id most likely be curled into my bed cocoon, which seemed to be where i retreated to nowadays. 

Heavier steps followed Jennas steps, up the stairs, Tyler's voice holding more certainty, but more certainty of me being upset, “Josh you in your cocoon?” I nodded knowing neither of them could see me, but knowing my silence would answer their questions. 

I heard their light whispers, “I’ll make some snacks, you go ask him what's wrong?” Jenna tells Ty in a small but reassuring voice. Tyler cracks the door open. Light pours in from the landing, my eyes sting from the angelic light the swallows around Tylers silhouette, “Hey buddy” he calls to me. 

I poke my broken head out of the wall of blankets, my hand rising with me, and I don’t bother saying anything, only calling him forward with my fingers, my finger making a “come here” motion. He follows my order. 

“Hey love” He tells me in a sickly sweet voice, caring and adoration filling the void. He climbs into my castle, resting his legs around me, climbing along my body. His legs wrapped around me, his cold feet touching my overheated skin, “I missed you” I murmur in a blotchy voice, now if had not been before, very clear that i had been crying. 

“What's wrong?” i find myself a hypocrite, I’m so upset that Jordan won’t tell me what's going on but as soon as Ty asks i find myself a recluse. I shake my head, a small tear making its way to my eye. “Come on” Ty says, a begging notion coming into his voice as he tugs me into e even tighter hug, I sniff trying not to let tears fuel me again.

“Did Abi or Ashley call again?” He asks feeling my phone clutched almost angrily in my hand. ALthough I grip the phone in fear, not wanting to its screen full of angry messages, I can almost feel Ty roll his eyes. He grips the phone and pulls it out of my shaking hands. From what I can see before i manage to cram my eyes shut, I have another 5 messages from Ashley and a missed call from Abi, one i’d missed before answering her second call. 

“I Love your sisters, but they aren’t being fair.” He tells me, shaking anger threatening to take over. AT that point Jenna opens the door and harsh light again flood the room. “Sorry muffins” She breathed. “Jen they’ve been calling again” He uttered to her, trying not to upset me more. Knowing them both so well i can say that Ty has been wanting to talk to them, in a nice way tell them to leave me alone while we sort out jOrdan, but me and jenna wouldn’t let him. For entirely different reasons i must say. 

Jenna wouldn't let him because she knew that both my sisters were only being like this because they cared for both me and Jordan and only wanted us bth to feel better, She thought that just not answering the calls would help but with the floodgates of texts I kept getting it was becoming near impossible for me to avoid their calls,guilt racking me. 

I didn’t want to tell them off, because well they're right aren’t they. It’s obviously something I’ve done, It’s my fault Jordan is so unhappy at the moment. 

I’m broken off of my chain of thought when both of them get into my bed. Again another night filled with our limbs tangled together. Jenna's hand running softly through my scalp trying to calm the skin where I’d pulled and scratched. I loved them, but my tears still bled my dry as i cried for the brother i seemed to of lost over the past couple of months. 

-  
Over the next couple of days some small things happened. We hop on a plane and go to Canada to perform two shows on the 3rd and 4th of September, both shows really get the adrenaline running and act as therapy to my stressed head. We went for a walk and I took some photos of Jen and Ty. Jen loves having cute photos, not just for online but for us and the families. Tyler is less enthusiastic about them, i guess having your photo taken every 5 seconds because you're famous takes the fun out of photos. The next day we went for a run. 

Which I loved, running became cathartic as the years went on. Gosh that makes me sound old but when i was younger, i dabbled in lots of sports, i wasn’t as good as Tyler obviously but i dabbled in lot of different things, but it only became an actual hobbie when i started touring. Getting so used to the constant aviation of energy on tour meant we got so restless when we just sat at home. Mind you I do love the cuddling but I need to run about some of time as well.

On the 5th re made our way back home. The plane ride consisted of us messing around. The newer plane model had wifi which completely confuses me, since when could planes have wifi. Tyler posted a photo of us holding bottles of Pellegrino, I could see him from across the table, giggling to himself. It wasn’t until i got the notification for a ridiculous rhyme and tweet in which i giggled back. 

‘Poppin pellegrino  
How to pop it only we know  
But your beverage is so weak though  
Watch us pop the pellegrino’ 

Below it a green tinted photo stood. 

“You are the best songwriter i know Ty” I say sarcastically looking over the edge of my phone at his cheeky grin, then a second later adding “and the best photo editor” before chuckling.. A second later another notification popped up.

‘I edit all my own photos  
Hit me up for any editing inquiries (contact info not in bio)  
Looking to bring in interns. ‘ 

“Oh now you’ve done it” Jenna calls from next to him, her phone suddenly alerting to life with millions of noises. “I turned off do not disturb mode” She says with a dorky grin, although she lets of a little “oops” squeak out after as she realises her mistake as her phone begins to overheat. 

Tyler begins to scroll through his phone, replying to a fan about another badly edited photo. My phone dings again just as I thought Tyler’s ridiculousness had stopped. I give him a “so done with you” face before cracking into a grin as I see what he’s posted. Frankly not the best photo of me, the desaturation has made it blotchy and too bright in places. Hearts cover Tyler's eyes. 

‘Just hired an intern.  
Has a great eye for desaturation and subtlety.  
His name is josh.   
Here’s some of his work.’

“You’re an idiot Ty” both me and Jenna giggle from our seats and Tyler pouts exaggerating his silliness. 

-

On the 13th of September we tweet from the Twenty One Pilots account, that we have recorded a cover of Cancer by My Chemical Romance for Rocksound.

I have been describing myself but I’m not the only one whos been getting worked up. If Tyler got worked up about Heathens he was even worse about this. Cancer was a cover of a very fan loved song, we knew some people would hate it no matter we did but Tyler got very stressed about people disliking it. On the same nights that we’d cuddled, me crying about Jordan he’d been crying about the song. 

He’d tried to yet again hide it at first but eventually I got him to tell me even though i had already guessed. Jenna had come home from hanging out with some friends to find us cuddled up on the bathroom floor. Shivering with intensity as we kissed. We’d both been so oversensitive with emotions. The break was supposed to be a time for healing but we found that it only brought upset and heartbreak. I’d told Tyler in shakey whispers, my lips tracing his skin. “I know you’re stressed, but you are pure emotion and that is one of the key parts of this song, it is is great, it’s magnificent, try to stop stressing, let’s play distracted.” 

The way Jenna found us wasn’t all sweetly cuddled up with tear tracks, we’d been shivering in delight on the bathroom floor keeping ourselves distracted with eachothers skin. Soft kisses and needy moans filling the echoey room. “You really couldn’t of gone to the bedroom?” She’d said one eyebrow arched as she stared at us in condescending love, laughing at our antics. 

“At least it isn’t as messy to clean up!” I’d quipped at her as Tyler stood up to take a shower, “Join me?” He’d asked with a small smile. 

We had fun and lavished ourselves in Jennas fruity shampoo and then her conditioner. Tyler took his time massaging my scalp, and I took time massaging his wrists. He tending to tug at the skin when he was nervous. “My baby boy” I tell him, our foreheads pressed together dripping water and soap into the porcelain bathtub. “Let’s go on a date, It’s been awhile.”

Once we’d stepped out and used the fluffy towels that Jenna had got out for us. We gathered ourselves up and headed down to the kitchen where we could smell and hear Jenna baking. She stood, her blonde hair in a ponytail and one of my old shirts, oversized on her as she baked, the material hanging off of her with some fluffy socks on her cold feet. “I’m making cinnamon buns, I know how much you like them Ty!”

-  
That was a couple days ago, so it was relief to have the song out, Ty had always tended to get stressed about releases, all the time i’d known him, even when I wasn’t actually in the band, I’d come round to see Mark at some point and I remember distantly Ty talking in hushed voice, stress filling his skin, Mark had mentioned he was just a little stressed. That was years ago, when I had actually joined and we were about to release Regional At Best even though i didn’t actually play on the album I got to see Tyler work. 

We’d spent an evening sat in Taco Bell playing footsie under the table. I’d found him tugging at his wrists absentmindedly as he stared at the computer screen, the files of the album, 

“What's wrong Ty?” 

“Isn’t it scary?” 

“What?” I tremble next to him, “That I could just release this now, a couple weeks early, maybe I’d regret it, maybe i’ll change something before i release it but if I put it online now thats it, its final…. Or alternatively I could just delete it now and be done with this stupid fantasy.”

I’d looked at him oddly, obviously i knew his mental state wasn’t the best, the songs were enough to go off, and I’d been his friend for a long time now, even if I only briefly knew him until a couple of months ago. “You do know this isn’t a fantasy anymore, right? You have a massive fanbase Ty?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, yeah you're right.” He said shaking his head and looking around, I could tell he wasn’t convinced but didn’t want to bother me. “Come on, My mom gave me $15 so let's get some Taco Bell and talk this out. Even though we’d been touring together for a while and had had some deep conversations, I think that night was a real breakthrough on both of our ends, to get him to open up I ended up telling him a lot of stuff about my anxiety which I’d only briefly mentioned over the months i’d met him, too embarrassed to tell him most of it. 

It came in handy telling him that much stuff because a month later he stopped me having a panic attack after a show. 

-  
On the 26th Tyler and Jen had gone to hang out with the Josephs, it was Tatum’s birthday and although neither had said anything I’m sure Zack had asked them not to bring me. I spent the day with friends, texting Ty that he owed me a date and then texting Jen and telling her she also owed me date. 

-  
When both of them get back I am taken aback in surprise. I mean neither of them are smashed* however they’re both walking the line between tipsy and a little too much to drink. None of us being big drinkers means that Jenna totally ordered some nice fruity drinks that don’t taste of alcohol and both of them kept sipping the juice. Meaning while I am sat in a long sleeved top and pajama trousers watching a film, Tyler is stumbling through the door holding, more like pulling his wife by the wrist. 

“C’mon wanna see Joshie” Tyler murmurs in with a slight slur, to the blond haired female who is fumbling to lock the door whilst Ty tries to pull her other hand. “I wanna too” Jen tells him in a childish tone, unlike her usual dominant one, “Gotta do door” she continues with a bob of her head. 

I decide I should probably help the adorably tipsy couple, so unused to alcohols poison, “I’ll do it love” I call through the lounge and into the hall as I begin to stand up. “J!!!” I hear Ty shout from the other room. A scramble and a thud later I walk into the hallway to see Ty at Jenna’s feet frowning at himself “I’m not tha’ drunk, just clumsy!” He tells me as he tries to stop smiling at his induced mind. 

Jenna is stood, her hair falling around her “C’mon lazy bones” directed at Ty as she offers her hand and drags him closer to me. The first thing she does is pull on my sleeve, “Sleepy?” I ask her. She simply nods whilst closing her eyes and humming. I chuckle at her unusual childish behaviour before slipping my arm round her waist and lifting her a few inches off the ground. Grabbing Tyler by his wrist I pull them into the lounge, and plod Jenna down on to the sofa, which she instantly curls up on.   
Snuggling into the blanket I’d been lying in before, “i’z warm” she says to no one directly in a fond tone. 

Tyler clings to me, mushing his face in my neck and chest, “Missed you dog breath.” 

“Missed you too baby boy, wanna watch jurassic park and fall asleep on the sofa?” The small boy nods against my chest, not making any other movement until I grab him by the hips and sit him on the sofa next to Jen. “I’ll be back, two secs” I run upstairs grab our new massive duvet that can cover all three of us easily. I dump it in the lounge by Ty’s sock clad feet, then march to the kitchen. Grabbing two glasses of cold filter water and a pack of paracetamol, I head back to the lounge. 

Neither of them were drunk but it’s best to have water on hand and paracetamol if they feel crappy in the morning. I tug the duvet up around us, letting Ty snuggle between my legs, his arm wrapped around Jenna’s shoulders. Guess it’s a Tyler sandwich kinda night. We start watching Jurassic Park but I’m pretty sure that within 10 minutes Tyler is out cold and I can’t be bothered to stay up late. I switch off the TV and let the room be drowned of light. Snuggling me head into the crook of Tyler's neck I fall asleep.   
-

Josh maybe seems dramatic some of the time, he does at least to himself however this was one of those times where the starts to be a downfall. A couple weeks where something so evil is haunting him, he never bothered to personify his depression that haunts him, not like Tyler. But when he tells Ty about the darkness lurking, Ty hugs him and tells him “Everyone has a Blurryface” 

It starts with a normal day just hanging out with Ty and Jen, they’d gone out to get some brunch, a local indie place that had the most delicious of pancakes. Josh was enjoying the sugary air as Jenna fed Tyler purposefully badly, getting whipped cream and syrup on his face, causing them to giggle and pull faces. It’s only when Josh goes to stand up to go to the toilet that he realises Jordans been texting him. 

He sits back down at the booth causing both Jenna and TYler to stop laughing at their silly antics and curiously look at Josh. As Josh’s eyes scan his phone, dread and guilt starts to sink into his skin. The need to pull at his healthier locks begins to get stronger, his hand tightening on the leather of the seats. 

11.30: “Where are you J?”  
11:35: “Thought we were meeting”   
11:36: “J????” 

11:50: “Josh?”

12:00: 1 missed call from Jordan. 

12:30: “Josh starting to get a little worried. Text me?” 

1:06: 3 missed calls from Jordan. 

1:15: “Hope you’re okay, call me when you get this?”

\--  
“Oh shit” I exclaim. 

“What J?” Jenna asks me from across the table. “I’ve missed a bunch of calls from Jordan” I sigh, annoyed at myself. 

“Just call him back.” Ty tells me in between bites of his pancakes. “No as in I was supposed to meet him today, to hang out cause’ we haven’t been speaking as much lately, I totally blew him off and ignored him for two hours” I tell them, biting harshly on my lip after. 

Jenna looks at me concerned, “It’s okay J, he’ll understand. Let's get in the car to go home and you can call him?” I nod enthusiastically ignoring the dreading feeling in my stomach. 

“...Jordan?” I ask into the phone.  
“Yea” An annoyed tone answers me back. I gulp nervously, looking at Jenna who sits next to me while Ty drives. She reaches over and clutches my hand, grabbing it in reassurance. 

“Sorry… I- I- I was with Ty and Jen” I apologize to my brother. 

A long sigh fills the phone “Of course you were..” Follows it after a defoning silence. If it wasn’t fairly obvious, Jordan is pissed off. 

“You okay?” I question hesitantly, whispering the words. 

Another couple of seconds of silence fill up the space only to be filled with Jordan shouting “No, Josh, y’know what no! I’m not okay” 

“I-..” I go to ask him why but he cuts me off. “I’m sick of this, I never see you anymore, none of us do. I love Ty and Jen, you know I do but for the last couple of months it’s like no one else even exists!”

“I’m sorry Jordan just something happened a while ago and now we’re just closer” I tell him, water filling my eyes, as i look up at Jenna in uncertainty, people shouting has always been a low point for me. “Yea I fucking know Josh, because when i do hang out with you, it’s so fucking obvious that there's some kind of secret you’re all hiding back.” 

“Urm, I’m sorry” My voice wavers over the phone, fear filling me. Jordan laughs harshly down the phone “You aren't even going to tell me what it is?!?” 

“Well it’s not just my secret so I can’t….” I try to reason. 

“Yes of course, whatever…. Y’know everyone thinks you’re so sweet and loving but I was on tour with you and I’ve next felt further apart, I don’t know what happened, but is keeping it a secret worth upsetting literally everyone in your family. God even Zack Joseph mentioned something the other day.” 

“What do you mean “literally everyone” and what did Zack say” At this Ty looks in the mirror and makes eye contact with me. I push the phone into loudspeaker, in time to hear Jordan say. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, I guess everyone can keep secrets.” He then hangs up and I’m left holding back tears as Ty turns into our driveway. 

-

The next thing I know, Jenna’s gone out shopping for baking ingredients, and me and Ty are left cuddling in bed. A loud banging of the wooden front door shatters through the serene morning. I’d been crying pretty much since the call with Jordan, trying to get back in contact with him, even Ty and Jenna tried but it seems he was ignoring all of us. I’d been harshly cuddled by Ty, who kept whispering sweet things in my ears telling me it would be okay. 

“Josh!” I hear my sister call through the wooden door.   
“Oh God” Ty says to me, “I’ll get it, you need rest, stay here, I’ll deal with your sisters” I nod, my bloodshot eyes sore from swallowing back fits of crying rage all night. 

-

Ty’s POV

I open the rich door, “Abi, Ashley” I say nodding at them to welcome them. I move aside letting them walk into the house. “Jenna’s out at the moment-” 

Ashley cuts me off by saying “And Josh?” In a sharp angry tone. 

“He’d in bed but you can’t be angry at him, he’s upset and scared.” I say, not sure what to do in this situation. I wanted to stand for Josh but well both the sisters could be scary when they wanted to be. 

“Yeah well… we are! I think he should explain this whole freaking mess!” Abi erupts. 

My eyes roll up as I look at the ceiling. Deciding whether or not this would be for the best but in this moment I take that leap.

“God, you want to know what this whole secret is” 

They both turn to look at me sharply. Tears fill my eyes in nervousness and it feels like I just swallowed a ton of grit. “A couple months ago…. me and Jenna realised even if it was slightly unconventional, the best thing for all three of us would be…” I trail off, my eyes now on the ground, not daring to look upwards at either girl. 

“What?” Ashley asks in whispered fear. 

“We all decided to date, as in we are all in a relationship with each other.”


	2. I'm sorry

I'm sorry guys, I know i said I'd get this finished by the 15th but I am so busy at the moment. I will have it done by the end of the month, but I'm trying to get into Uni at the moment and I'm doing my portfolio for my first interview next week. I'm kinda fuelled with stress at the moment and this fic is super hard to write because i have to refer to the older books to make sure everything makes sense, as soon as the interview is done I'll be be able to get back on track and write properly, so I'll have it done by the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> Smashed* means drunk.


End file.
